DMEX-02 Duema Quest Pack ~The Top 12 Legendary Strategies~ Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 2nd DMEX set in the OCG, DMEX-02 Duema Quest Pack ~The Top 12 Legendary Strategies~. __TOC__ dmex2-1.jpg|Nazomaru, Strongest Insect - 1/84 dmex2-2.jpg|Matsupokkun - 2/84 dmex2-3.jpg|Faerie Trap - 3/84 dmex2-4.jpg|Pteratox, Large Wing Chain - 4/84 dmex2-5.jpg|Ragmal, Spirit Knight - 5/84 dmex2-6.jpg|Future Blueprint - 6/84 dmex2-7.jpg|Lifeplan Charger - 7/84 dmex2-8.jpg|Zanjet Wing 7 - 8/84 dmex2-9.jpg|Pokchinchin - 9/84 dmex2-10.jpg|Johnny and Joragon ~J's Will~ - 10/84 dmex2-11.jpg|Danganteioh, Super Extreme Q - 11/84 dmex2-12.jpg|Helcopta - 12/84 dmex2-13.jpg|Dream of Joe Star - 13/84 dmex2-14.jpg|Chocolate House - 14/84 dmex2-15.jpg|Kabutorial Kuga / Mystery Disaster - 15/84 dmex2-16.jpg|Chainrex, Super Chainkind - 16/84 dmex2-17.jpg|Goldenden Trap - 17/84 dmex2-18.jpg|Savage Earth - 18/84 dmex2-19.jpg|Shirauo Giant - 19/84 dmex2-20.jpg|Father Earth - 20/84 dmex2-21.jpg|Yadoc, Beast Army - 21/84 dmex2-22.jpg|Hyde, Kiramekuseiheki - 22/84 dmex2-23.jpg|Sky Chain, Red Wrath - 23/84 dmex2-24.jpg|Hayabusano Sabato Zett / Hirin Mascaras - 24/84 dmex2-25.jpg|Makuro, Strange Stone - 25/84 dmex2-26.jpg|One Eye's Judgment - 26/84 dmex2-27.jpg|Justy Luminarie - 27/84 dmex2-28.jpg|Protection Circle - 28/84 dmex2-29.jpg|Cobra, Dashura - 29/84 dmex2-30.jpg|Death Shuteron, Hell's Funeral Service - 30/84 dmex2-31.jpg|Super Demon Hand - 31/84 dmex2-32.jpg|Amitabha Hand - 32/84 dmex2-33.jpg|Shocking Dantal - 33/84 dmex2-34.jpg|Honenbe, Skeletal Guardian - 34/84 dmex2-35.jpg|Hemoglo, Demonic Doctor - 35/84 dmex2-36.jpg|Dondodo Doramusko - 36/84 dmex2-37.jpg|Gokkan! Goetoku Q - 37/84 dmex2-38.jpg|Savior Umashika - 38/84 dmex2-39.jpg|Meramera Jokers - 39/84 dmex2-40.jpg|Reckless Cut Scrapper - 40/84 dmex2-41.jpg|Yattare Sochou - 41/84 dmex2-42.jpg|Hanabishi Hanako - 42/84 dmex2-43.jpg|Hikarisas Kisekino Sabato - 43/84 dmex2-44.jpg|Wisdompheus, Dragonic Spirit - 44/84 dmex2-45.jpg|Ial, Green Knowledge Silver - 45/84 dmex2-46.jpg|Faywon, Green Knowledge Silver - 46/84 dmex2-47.jpg|Flash Spark - 47/84 dmex2-48.jpg|DNA Spark - 48/84 dmex2-49.jpg|Prince Avaraldo, Cavalier of Thunder - 49/84 dmex2-50.jpg|Fire, Runaway Machine - 50/84 dmex2-51.jpg|Ball Bomb Bomber - 51/84 dmex2-52.jpg|Bakugetto, Totsugeki Tank - 52/84 dmex2-53.jpg|Zenmetsu Scrapper - 53/84 dmex2-54.jpg|Missile Jet - 54/84 dmex2-55.jpg|Hop Churis - 55/84 dmex2-56.jpg|Deadly Fighter Braid Claw - 56/84 dmex2-57.jpg|Good Muscle Bouncer - 57/84 dmex2-58.jpg|Bachigon, Zubat Tank - 58/84 dmex2-59.jpg|Mappo Churis - 59/84 dmex2-60.jpg|Dachicco Churis - 60/84 dmex2-61.jpg|Big Bang Flare - 61/84 dmex2-62.jpg|Scale of Bravery and Love - 62/84 dmex2-63.jpg|ChuChuris, First Squad - 63/84 dmex2-64.jpg|Jigs★Garbi, Darma - 64/84 dmex2-65.jpg|De Szark, Demon Phoenix - 65/84 dmex2-66.jpg|Pandemonium - 66/84 dmex2-67.jpg|Bone Dance Charger - 67/84 dmex2-68.jpg|Dupoiz, Darma - 68/84 dmex2-69.jpg|Duscissor, Darma - 69/84 dmex2-70.jpg|Scale of Life and Death - 70/84 dmex2-71.jpg|Gosentoras, Angry Red Beard / Brain's Alarming Steel Fangs - 71/84 dmex2-72.jpg|Paua, Shell Beast - 72/84 dmex2-73.jpg|Aqua Spellblue - 73/84 dmex2-74.jpg|Spiral Hurricane, Hero Secret Technique - 74/84 dmex2-75.jpg|Eureka Charger - 75/84 dmex2-76.jpg|Brain Storm - 76/84 dmex2-77.jpg|Guard Grip - 77/84 dmex2-78.jpg|Umirabbit, Submarine Rabbit - 78/84 dmex2-79.jpg|Imparaskas - 79/84 dmex2-80.jpg|Utsuvoid, 4th City - 80/84 dmex2-81.jpg|Crystal Memory - 81/84 dmex2-82.jpg|Althhus Ser - 82/84 dmex2-83.jpg|Chabanra, Shell Beast - 83/84 dmex2-84.jpg|Bobododo - 84/84 dmex2-1.jpg|Nazomaru, Strongest Insect 1/84 dmex2-2.jpg|Matsupokkun 2/84 dmex2-3.jpg|Faerie Trap 3/84 dmex2-4.jpg|Pteratox, Large Wing Chain 4/84 dmex2-5.jpg|Ragmal, Spirit Knight 5/84 dmex2-6.jpg|Future Blueprint 6/84 dmex2-7.jpg|Lifeplan Charger 7/84 dmex2-8.jpg|Zanjet Wing 7 8/84 dmex2-9.jpg|Pokchinchin 9/84 dmex2-10.jpg|Johnny and Joragon ~J's Will~ 10/84 dmex2-11.jpg|Danganteioh, Super Extreme Q 11/84 dmex2-12.jpg|Helcopta 12/84 dmex2-13.jpg|Dream of Joe Star 13/84 dmex2-14.jpg|Chocolate House 14/84 dmex2-15.jpg|Kabutorial Kuga / Mystery Disaster 15/84 dmex2-16.jpg|Chainrex, Super Chainkind 16/84 dmex2-17.jpg|Goldenden Trap 17/84 dmex2-18.jpg|Savage Earth 18/84 dmex2-19.jpg|Shirauo Giant 19/84 dmex2-20.jpg|Father Earth 20/84 dmex2-21.jpg|Yadoc, Beast Army 21/84 dmex2-22.jpg|Hyde, Kiramekuseiheki 22/84 dmex2-23.jpg|Sky Chain, Red Wrath 23/84 dmex2-24.jpg|Hayabusano Sabato Zett / Hirin Mascaras 24/84 dmex2-25.jpg|Makuro, Strange Stone 25/84 dmex2-26.jpg|One Eye's Judgment 26/84 dmex2-27.jpg|Justy Luminarie 27/84 dmex2-28.jpg|Protection Circle 28/84 dmex2-29.jpg|Cobra, Dashura 29/84 dmex2-30.jpg|Death Shuteron, Hell's Funeral Service 30/84 dmex2-31.jpg|Super Demon Hand 31/84 dmex2-32.jpg|Amitabha Hand 32/84 dmex2-33.jpg|Shocking Dantal 33/84 dmex2-34.jpg|Honenbe, Skeletal Guardian 34/84 dmex2-35.jpg|Hemoglo, Demonic Doctor 35/84 dmex2-36.jpg|Dondodo Doramusko 36/84 dmex2-37.jpg|Gokkan! Goetoku Q 37/84 dmex2-38.jpg|Savior Umashika 38/84 dmex2-39.jpg|Meramera Jokers 39/84 dmex2-40.jpg|Reckless Cut Scrapper 40/84 dmex2-41.jpg|Yattare Sochou 41/84 dmex2-42.jpg|Hanabishi Hanako 42/84 dmex2-43.jpg|Hikarisas Kisekino Sabato 43/84 dmex2-44.jpg|Wisdompheus, Dragonic Spirit 44/84 dmex2-45.jpg|Ial, Green Knowledge Silver 45/84 dmex2-46.jpg|Faywon, Green Knowledge Silver 46/84 dmex2-47.jpg|Flash Spark 47/84 dmex2-48.jpg|DNA Spark 48/84 dmex2-49.jpg|Prince Avaraldo, Cavalier of Thunder 49/84 dmex2-50.jpg|Fire, Runaway Machine 50/84 dmex2-51.jpg|Ball Bomb Bomber 51/84 dmex2-52.jpg|Bakugetto, Totsugeki Tank 52/84 dmex2-53.jpg|Zenmetsu Scrapper 53/84 dmex2-54.jpg|Missile Jet 54/84 dmex2-55.jpg|Hop Churis 55/84 dmex2-56.jpg|Deadly Fighter Braid Claw 56/84 dmex2-57.jpg|Good Muscle Bouncer 57/84 dmex2-58.jpg|Bachigon, Zubat Tank 58/84 dmex2-59.jpg|Mappo Churis 59/84 dmex2-60.jpg|Dachicco Churis 60/84 dmex2-61.jpg|Big Bang Flare 61/84 dmex2-62.jpg|Scale of Bravery and Love 62/84 dmex2-63.jpg|ChuChuris, First Squad 63/84 dmex2-64.jpg|Jigs★Garbi, Darma 64/84 dmex2-65.jpg|De Szark, Demon Phoenix 65/84 dmex2-66.jpg|Pandemonium 66/84 dmex2-67.jpg|Bone Dance Charger 67/84 dmex2-68.jpg|Dupoiz, Darma 68/84 dmex2-69.jpg|Duscissor, Darma 69/84 dmex2-70.jpg|Scale of Life and Death 70/84 dmex2-71.jpg|Gosentoras, Angry Red Beard / Brain's Alarming Steel Fangs 71/84 dmex2-72.jpg|Paua, Shell Beast 72/84 dmex2-73.jpg|Aqua Spellblue 73/84 dmex2-74.jpg|Spiral Hurricane, Hero Secret Technique 74/84 dmex2-75.jpg|Eureka Charger 75/84 dmex2-76.jpg|Brain Storm 76/84 dmex2-77.jpg|Guard Grip 77/84 dmex2-78.jpg|Umirabbit, Submarine Rabbit 78/84 dmex2-79.jpg|Imparaskas 79/84 dmex2-80.jpg|Utsuvoid, 4th City 80/84 dmex2-81.jpg|Crystal Memory 81/84 dmex2-82.jpg|Althhus Ser 82/84 dmex2-83.jpg|Chabanra, Shell Beast 83/84 dmex2-84.jpg|Bobododo 84/84 Quest Cards A Side dmex2-ad1a.jpg| AD01 dmex2-ad2a.jpg| AD02 dmex2-ad3a.jpg| AD03 dmex2-ad4a.jpg| AD04 dmex2-ad5a.jpg| AD05 dmex2-ad6a.jpg| AD06 dmex2-ad7a.jpg| AD07 dmex2-ad8a.jpg| AD08 dmex2-ad9a.jpg| AD09 dmex2-ad10a.jpg| AD10 dmex2-ad11a.jpg| AD11 dmex2-ad12a.jpg| AD12 B Side dmex2-ad1b.jpg| dmex2-ad2b.jpg| dmex2-ad3b.jpg| dmex2-ad4b.jpg| dmex2-ad5b.jpg| dmex2-ad6b.jpg| dmex2-ad7b.jpg| dmex2-ad8b.jpg| dmex2-ad9b.jpg| dmex2-ad10b.jpg| dmex2-ad11b.jpg| dmex2-ad12b.jpg| Panorama Quest Cards Gallery DMEX-02 Quest Cards 3.jpg|Quest Cards Jokers and Darkness Civilizations DMEX-02 Quest Cards 1.jpg|Quest Cards Light and Water Civilizations DMEX-02 Quest Cards 2.jpg|Quest Cards Nature and Fire Civilizations DMEX-02 Quest Cards Complete.jpg|Quest Cards Complete Collection Category:OCG Card Set Galleries